


Care to dance?

by Dicentra



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicentra/pseuds/Dicentra
Summary: It's Oliver and Zosia's wedding. Lofty just wants to dance with somebody...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't include the appearance of Freddie as a guest and also includes many guests and an altogether more romantic and less chaotic wedding than was shown (because I started writing it before I saw the Autumn preview stills!)   
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. X

* * *

Ollie picked up the ring from the cushion to place on Zosia's finger and expressed his wedding vows to his beautiful bride, Dom could relax - a little. He was still standing there watching, in front of everyone but his duties, he thought, were over (oh hang on, he remembered, dismayed, there was still the speech of course, oh bugger, oh well most people will be drunk yeah? Where's my speech...oh got it, fine fine). He patted his jacket, his speech cards were safely tucked away and he was still horribly sober at this most anxious time. His heart started to beat faster again but he forcibly made his face return to its cerub like appearance of pleasant calm.

At "you may now kiss the bride" he did let out a sigh of relief and started to clap with everyone else. He even whooped which startled the couple and got a few laughs (plus a few frowns but he didn't notice those, from the guests).

Lofty, sitting with Sasha and Donna looked admirably at Dom throughout. He was all he had eyes for. The suit flattered Dom excellently. Zosia and perhaps Ollie, had impeccable taste. 

"Beautiful couple aren't they?" Whispered Sasha, half smiling to himself as he sneaked a peak at Lofty during the ceremony.

Lofty turned his head quickly to look at the Bride and Groom. 

"Uh, oh yes? Oh yes they are."

" One would almost say, captivating." Sasha continued with an innocent look on his face as Lofty blushed and watched wide eyed sneaking awkward glances at Dom and suddenly feeling as if he was caught out!

"Mm." Replied Lofty.

Donna smiled at them both and whispered, " Dom looks great too doesn't he? All dolled up there, looks good in a suit, I could just give him a squeeze, wouldn't you?"

"Oh? Er, yes, good suit, um". Replied Lofty, feeling as if he was firmly caught in the headlamps now.

Sasha chuckled softly.

Finally it was over and the beautiful couple made their way out of the church accompanied by the claps, whoops and cheers of the guests.

"Right the reception's at 4 isn't it?" Said Sasha. 

Donna looked over and smiled. "Don't worry Sasha, the taxi's been booked, I'm going to freshen up then we can head for the manor, we've got plenty of time!" Said Donna, ignoring the consternation in Sasha's face. She wanted to look her best and surely this church had a guest room where she could fix her make up and change into her dancing shoes? 

"You were great Dom". Said Lofty, catching up with him just before he left to follow the wedding party. It was far from over now for him. 

Dom beamed at Lofty, a little of the nervousness evaporating at his gentle face. 

"Thank you, although I didn't do much there I think the happy couple put in a much more captivating performance. Are you all right Lofty? You look really hot?"

"Uh?." Said Lofty.

Dom look concerned.

"Ahem, I mean yes I do feel a bit warm, lots of people, warm suit, you know." He smiled.

"You do look a bit flushed." He smiled. "Listen, I'll catch you up, I still have duties apparently. No rest for the wicked." He winked at Lofty and left. Leaving the curly haired man smiling a little dopily after him.

"Lofty!" Shouted Sasha, "Come on we have to find Donna and Fletch, and the taxi!  Where has everyone gone?"

The manor was a grand estate, near enough to the village where the ceremony was held yet far enough to provide nearly uninterrupted views of the countryside beyond, so that even though the grounds were impressive, the views around it were spectacular. 

The guests were suitably impressed. 

"Bet this cost a fortune," exclaimed Sasha.

" Yes it did apparently Dom told me but I don't think I could cope with hearing the actual cost so I erased it from my mind." Replied Lofty.

" Wonderful yes but a bit ridiculous to spend that much on one day," muttered Fletch, eyebrows raised.

" Well, it's her parents money, so that means Guys money so I say, lets enjoy ourselves and not give a toss about where it came from!" Reasoned Donna, rolling her eyes at them. "I know I will." She laughed.

" I think I will too," smiled Lofty.

They left the taxi to join the other guests and have a wander round. Some guests had rooms here but only a few, which included Lofty, had decided to take up the discounted offer of a room.

"Still too expensive!" Donna had said and had promptly organised a group taxi. Sasha was another one who had decided to book a room and was now looking forward to checking in.

"Ooh it's alright for some eh?" Chuckled Donna at the both of them.

" Surprised you didn't get a room, Mr Director of nursing?" She raised her eyebrows at Fletch.

" No thank you, didn't fancy that. Well that and the childcare was a bit of an issue for  tomorrow, mate," smiled Fletch.

Lofty also carried a small suitcase and joined Sasha where they were both shown their rooms, leaving Donna and Fletch to catch up with the others with their newly aquired glasses of champagne.

Sasha's room was one of the first he came across but Lofty's was at the far end of the hallway. He couldn't wait to relax a little before returning back downstairs to join the rest of his friends...and Dom.

There were speeches with tears and laughter. It had all been pretty successful and Dom had managed to remember his lines and talk touchingly about the bride and groom.

The wedding breakfast passed with laughs and surprises at the delicious choices of food. Lofty felt lucky to be here and wondered why he was in fact. He hadn't had the chance to properly speak to Dom and wondered again where Freddie was.

"Hey Sasha, did Dom and Freddie break up?" Whispered Lofty to a pink faced Sasha (he was such a light weight when it came to wine not to mention champagne!) 

"Why, fancy your chances?" Loudly whispered Sasha winking absurdly to an open mouthed Lofty.

"What? No, I er was just wondering." Replied an embarrassed Lofty.

"He's just pulling your chain, Lofty." Replied Donna. " Actually, he probably has broken up with him. I heard they had an argument in that fancy Italian restaurant and Freddie threw a plate of pasta at Dom".

Sasha couldn't help but laugh in spite of being appalled. Fletch nearly choked on his gin and tonic. 

" What? " Replied Lofty? " How do you know?"

" Her spies are everywhere, do you pay people to find you this gossip or do you make it up?!" Queried Sasha in disbelief.

" Is he or isn't he here with Freddie?" Said Donna. Opening her arms out wide and dramatically looked around.

" That's not proof! Freddie could be sick or working or ...lost, " laughed Sasha.

"Lost?" Laughed Donna.

" Why would he do that?" Said Lofty. "That must have been some argument. A whole plate of pasta?!"

" I can't cope." Said Fletch, spluttering his drink with tears of laughter streaming down his face. 

Donna handed him a napkin and shaked her head smiling. Fletch suspected they were being wound up.

" I have a friend who is a waitress there. It was quite a scene apparently, the sauce went everywhere!" She laughed with the others.

"I'm not sure that's funny." Said Lofty with a puzzled and concerned look. He turned to look sympathetically at Dom sitting far away at the top table next to Zosia. Dom caught his eye  just then frowned at his expression but then  smiled and lifted a glass of champagne and winked at him. Lofty beamed back and raised his glass.

"Aw." Said Sasha, the old romantic, with his chin in his hands,  beamed at Lofty who in turn look alarmed and blushed red.

"Hmm," said Donna, eyebrows dangerously raised, staring at the hapless nurse wondering wht her next juicy story would be.

"Right, I'm off to find me a proper drink, there must be a actual beer somewhere, where's the bar?" Off went Fletch to seek his drink and mingle.

Then the music started...

 

 

 


	2. Then the music started...

Lofty got up to mingle with the others, walking around tables with people still eating, laughing and chatting over drinks. The lights had dimmed and the dancefloor was lit up with rainbow coloured lights gently swirling over the reflective floor surface as the music burst into life from the band. The happy couple made their entrance onto the dance floor and bashfully started to dance. Their audiance cheered. Lofty watched them smiling for a while then looked around. He saw Dom briefly but then lost him again. Others got up to dance and the floor around him was crowded with merry dancers, some with rhythm, some with more enthusiasm than ability and a few swayers smiling with drinks in their hands.  
Lofty was more the enthusiastic type and bounced around to the beat although it appeared to those watching that he may be dancing to the music in his head rather than what was playing.

Dom appeared on the sidelines having mingled and chatted with everyone, feeling a little merry but also a little frustrated with life, thinking deep thoughts which was irritating to him as he wanted to be the life and soul and value the surface and superficial, that way of life always seemed easier but then, it always seemed more boring and boring was a far worse option so he forgave himself his deep dark thoughts and wandered up to the dance floor.

Almost instantly all that was negative evaporated from his mind as he saw Lofty dancing. Lofty was an amazingly happy and enthusiastic dancer and certainly made people smile when they saw him because no matter how out of sync or rubbish they were, he was outstandingly... well, thought Dom charitably, he looked as if he was having a seizure standing up (for Dom, this was very charitable especially as he considered himself an expert on the dancefloor), he started to chuckle at his own joke. 

The music changed to a slower dance and people started to slow down or leave the floor. Suddenly there was a lot more space. Dom wondered how Lofty hadn't bumped into people or caused an injury to himself yet.

Lofty caught Dom's eye as he stopped and beamed at him. Dom smiled back, eyes twinkling. 

" Why aren't you dancing?" Wondered the curly haired man, running his fingers through his hair.

" I'm the best man, I have a responsibility to the guests."

"What? Rubbish, can't you dance well? Hey, look don't worry, no-one really cares," began Lofty, sympathetically.

"What?" Said Dom, appalled. "There's nothing wrong with _my_ dancing, I'll have you know. I was just, busy."

" Well you're not now are you?" He challenged.

"Well no," sighed Dom " but all the good songs have gone. They're on to the slower stuff now. Although it doesn't seem to matter to you what was being playing." Smirked the young doctor.

"Thanks," replied Lofty, as ever, completely unphased and also continuing to smile charmingly at Dom.

"It wasn't a..," started Dom, disarmed, avoiding his gaze.

" Dance with me", asked Lofty boldly offering his hand. 

Dom stared at him with a slight frown.

" Don't worry, I won't stand on your feet. I can dance these slow ones well, I'll have you know." Lofty winked.

Dom laughed but he took Lofty's hand anyway. He was thankful the lights were low as he suddenly felt shy which was not a word anyone would use to describe him. Lofty led him to the centre of the floor where couples were dancing in each other's arms. Dom could only look at Lofty as the man turned to hold him, one arm placed gently on his back and the other holding his other arm slightly aloft.

The different coloured lights of the dancefloor reflected attractively off the nurse's black curls and he smiled bashfully at Dom. They began to twirl and move slowly around the dancefloor. Dom's heart was beating faster. So was Lofty's. A warm, exciting sensation flowed through them both. The men stole glances at each other, smiling and seemingly wanting to say something but not being able to, at least verbally, until both gave up and relied on their expressions, their bodies and their slow, subtle dance movements to express their feelings. There were two songs both as slow as each other, blurring into one.

Their cheeks touched and then they eventually began to shuffle slowly as the music faded. 

When they stopped, Dom felt as though he had been woken from a dream. There were only a few more couples remaining on the dancefloor. He noticed them now. 

"Well, um, would you like a drink?" Asked Loftly softly.

Dom paused before replying with, " shall we go out on the balcony Lofty?" He indicated with a nod behind the handsome nurse.

" Oh ok, yes, it looks like a clear night, the stars will be out, that would be rom- really nice." 

"Yes, come on." Chuckled Dom. Ignoring the correction but feeling excited.

It was a romantic night. The stars in the deep inky black sky were awesome. As they were in the countryside there was little light pollution to spoil the view. They admired it for a moment.

A couple had just left the balcony giggling. Dom led Lofty to the furthest corner. 

"One dance and you had to get me out of there. Was I really that bad Dom?"

" It was more that you were that good." Explained Dom quietly.

" Oh, oh yes?" Replied Lofty who began biting his lip, feeling the effects of the champagne and of the moment he tried to regain some sense of control because he was beginning to feel giddy. He really wanted to kiss Dom but suddenly felt nervous. He had been so bold already, he thought. He didn't want to make the first move unless he had to.

" Oh yes." Said Dom smiling at him, waiting for Lofty to make the first move. He wasn't going in for a kiss first with Lofty after what happened last time.

They looked at each other. Stalemate. Dom was confused. Lofty had an internal quiet panic, his face froze. They were leaning against the railings. Dom then straightened up and moved away slightly, a frown appearing on his face. His action caused Lofty to touch his arm, a soft gesture which silently asked him not to go and Dom's frown disappeared, his expression altered into an altogether more warm and seductive look. He gazed at Lofty, his eyes daring him to be brave.

Lofty had no choice after all especially when looking into those beautiful eyes and stepped closer. His lips met Doms lips as they gently kissed. Their arms entwined around each other, Dom's hand in Lofty's curls, Lofty's hand on Dom's cheek. They kissed and kissed under the starlight as the other guests danced the night away but they were alone, together, here, kissing under the stars.

Their kissing gradually became slower and longer, both men becoming obviously aroused. Dom moaned and then moved away. Lofty gasped as he did so and both became aware of where they were.

" Wow." Said Lofty.

They looked at each other. Dom looked Lofty up and down and smiled cheekily at him.

Lofty looked around. " That was, well"

"Yes, it was." Agreed Dom.

"Would you,...Would you like to go in? Er get a drink...or mingle or something? Do you have any best man duties left?" Babbled Lofty.

" Uh, no, no I think my best man duties finished a while ago." He smiled at Lofty and laughed, taking deep breaths to control himself. " I don't think I want to drink anymore though."

" Oh? But, would you fancy a drink in my room? I've got a whisky there. To, you know, finish the night? Would you like to?" Said Lofty, his eyes twinkling at Dom. 

Dom kissed Lofty again, because they were already alone and this was so perfect. His hands held his friend's cheeks. Lofty held Dom. They parted and Dom explained to him that, " you don't need to ply me with whisky to get me to go to your room Lofty. "

"Oh, good. " Answered Lofty, "because I actually don't have any Whisky."

"What?" Laughed Dom.

"I was counting on you not noticing as I was planning on seducing you first." 

"Ha! Come on love, I'll show you seduction," and with that, Dom led an enraptured Lofty by the hand to their room for a night they would never forget. 


End file.
